thenintendokingfandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga - Remastered Edition
Do you remember the original LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game? A bold, new, and fresh game that got TT Games up and running into the way it is today? It was released on 29th of March in 2005, and received critical acclaim. That game, along with its sequel; LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy (released on the 11th of September, 2006) made my childhood, and the childhood of many others. Their light-hearted nature and strong re-play value mixed with the fun of Star Wars was a basic dream come true. I simply and utterly loved those games, and the release of LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga in 2007 just made the overall experience much better. LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars hit store shelves in 2011, and was one of the last LEGO games to not include any form of dialogue. It was a good game in general, and I thought that certain features, such as ground battles, were very exciting concepts. We haven't had a new LEGO Star Wars game since, and so much has changed since 2011. New minifigure designs, better graphics for the LEGO games, and a whole new collection of Star Wars films down the pipeline. So now, I feel like it is time to re-create LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, including lot's more characters and collectibles, levels centered around the Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels and the Anthology Trilogy, returning levels from The Clone Wars, updated character looks, more epic John Williams music, the simplistic play style of the original LEGO games, zero speech, and more fun! Throughout this page, I will be both listing and explaining how my dream LEGO Star Wars game would be, and just making it a way that I desire. It is possible that they may remake the original Complete Saga game when every film that is part of the Sequel Trilogy has been released, but it will probably not be how this page suggests, and even then, they may not release a new LEGO Star Wars game at all. I will be detailing almost every single part of this game, so be prepared for a lot of information. But while you do read, just sit back in a comfy seat, get something to eat, a nice drink, and relax. General Information Each movie now has nine levels instead of six, and are unlocked in the classic format; complete a level to unlock the next. The Clone Wars and Rebels levels are based around episodes apart of them, such as The Siege Of Lothal or Storm Over Ryloth, for example. Once the first level of The Phantom Menace is completed, all of the other movies, along with The Clone Wars and Rebels, are unlocked, so rather than the player having to complete everything in the correct chronological order, they can start anything at any time. Gold bricks, red power bricks, minikits and a new item called the